Prediction of disease outbreaks, or disease forecasting, provides warning that a certain amount of disease may occur at a particular time in the future. The “amount of disease” may be qualitative (e.g., there will be a lot of disease) or quantitative (e.g., 35% will be infected). Prediction of disease occurrence ensures that control measures, especially the application of chemical treatments or biological control agents, are used more effectively.